It's Thursday
by HSMLUVER218
Summary: Set at the end of "Knockdown." How does Jenny react when she gets a phone call from Detective Beckett about Ryan? Jenny/Ryan oneshot!


**A/N: This is my first time writing a Castle fanfic. I've been a fan since the first episode and more recently I've been loving Jenny and Ryan! I would have loved to see a Jenny/Ryan scene in the Knockout episode. This is what I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It's Thursday

Jenny paced up and down the apartment she shared with Kevin. Half an hour ago she'd received a phone call from Detective Beckett informing her that Kevin and Javier had been taken hostage. She'd tried to tell herself that everything was going to be alright, that Detective Beckett would find her Kevin, that he'd be ok, but she couldn't help herself. She was frantically worried.

Her heart was beating furiously as she paced around the living room. She knew his job was dangerous, but she'd always assured herself that he wasn't roaming the dark streets at night just waiting to be shot, but that he spent a lot of his time working in the precinct and interviewing suspects, all in broad daylight.

But now this. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. This worry. How long did they hold hostages? An hour? A day? A month?

_Oh god._

No, no she knew how good Detective Beckett was. She was the best cop in the city. She knew Kevin had faith in Detective Beckett, so she had to have faith in the woman as well. Right?

But what if, what if they found Kevin and Javier and it was too late? What would she do? She couldn't imagine her life without the sweet Irish man who'd quickly become her best friend. She was supposed to marry him, not attend his funeral.

_Dammit Jenny. Stop it. _She scolded herself as she ran her hands through her blonde hair.

She glanced at the Chinese food that was sitting on their kitchen table. It was Thursday, they always had Chinese on Thursday nights. She stared at the white plastic bag filled with cartons of their favorite food. All she could think about was the possibility that she might never get to have that Chinese with him. And as she stared at the food, she felt her heart tightening. She could no longer keep herself composed. She felt her legs give out from under her as she crumbled to the floor and slumped up against the couch. She buried her face in her hands as her body shook with sobs of worry.

* * *

Detective Ryan sat in the back of an ambulance, shivering. The EMTs had checked him over and given him warm dry clothes as well as blanket. Apparently he had mild hypothermia and all he could really do was wait until he warmed up. But right now, all he really wanted was a nice hot cup of coffee and Jenny. God, he really _really_ wanted to see Jenny. The EMTs had warned him against caffeine, so there went that idea and that asshat, Lockwood, had taken his phone, so he had no way of calling Jenny to let her know he was alright. He was sure that just hearing her voice would make things better. After all, as his head had been dunked in that icy water, he'd stayed focused on her. He'd thought about her smile, her eyes, her laugh and that had taken his mind off the burning of the ice water as it hit his lungs.

Just then, Detective Esposito made his way over to his partner, "Hey bro, feelin' better?"

Kevin shrugged, "I'm supposed to sit here until the EMTs and Montgomery say I can go home."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm getting landed with all the paperwork. Apparently, you need the day off," Javier rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you almost got my knee shot off!" Kevin accused, "You are so lucky Beckett was there."

Javier put his hands up, "Hey, I saw Beckett. I knew she was going to shoot him before he shot you."

"Oh sure," Kevin replied sarcastically, "with the eyes in the back of your head."

The partners chuckled lightly together before Javier spoke,

"Seriously though bro, I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks man," Kevin replied. He paused for a second before he asked his partner, "Did you get your phone back yet?"

"Yeah and I have yours as well," Javier pulled out Kevin's cell phone and handed it to him, "Just got it from a uniform," he added.

Kevin quickly reached out to get hold of his phone. He opened it and struggled to dial Jenny's number with his shaking hands. Javier interrupted him, "Jenny's on her way. Beckett said to tell you she called her like 10 minutes ago."

"Does she know what happened?" Kevin asked.

Javier nodded, "Beckett said she called her earlier as well."

Kevin sighed. "She's going to kill me," he muttered.

"Trust me when I tell you, she's going to be happy to see you," Javier assured his partner.

"And you know this how?" Kevin questioned.

"Because I can see her," Javier answered, looking over to the blonde woman who was standing with Beckett.

* * *

Finally, Jenny heard her phone ringing. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting on the floor or if she'd fallen asleep. Nevertheless, the loud ringing filled her ears. She pushed herself up off the floor and started searching frantically for the phone.

Where had she put it?

Eventually she saw it glowing on the kitchen table. She grabbed it and quickly answered it,

"Hello?"

"_Jenny?" _

"Yes," she answered.

"_Hi Jenny, it's Kate Beckett again. I –"_

Kate couldn't get her words out before Jenny cut her off "Did you find him? Is Kevin alright? Are they both alright?" she asked quickly.

"_Yes, yes and yes. They're both ok. He's got mild hypothermia, but the EMTs say he should be ok," Kate explained gently. _

"Oh thank god," Jenny breathed, "Thank you, thank you Detective Beckett. Thank you.

"_Kate," she correctly kindly, "please call me Kate. And you're welcome."_

"Where are you? I'm coming."

"_We're at 4__th__ and 21__st__," Kate told her. _

Jenny nodded, "Ok. Ok. Thank you. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"_Alright"_

"Thank you again Kate," Jenny gushed.

"_Anytime." _

Jenny hung up the phone and quickly grabbed her keys. She found her coat and started to put it on as she made her way out of the apartment. She fumbled with the buttons as she walked (ran) down the hallway.

Once she reached the street she looked both ways before she darted across. She was thankful that she was only 10 blocks from her destination. She counted down the streets as she got closer and closer. 25….24…23…She was almost there…22…21.

She rounded the corner and gasped at the sight in front of her. The entire block was taped off and it glowed with blue and red flashing lights. She made her way up to the yellow police tape, but one of the officers stopped her,

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't get through his way. This is a crime scene."

"No, you don't understand. My fiancé, Kevin Ryan, he was one of the detectives, he and his partner, they were, they were in there," she tried to explain. She was so frazzled though, that the words coming out of her mouth were not forming coherent sentences.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait."

Her eyes searched desperately in the crowd for any sign of Kevin, Javier or Kate. Even Castle, she'd take anyone at this point. She was too short to see anyone over the tall officers and medics. Finally, her eyes landed on Kate talking with one of the CSU techs.

"Kate!" she called out. Kate Beckett turned to see who was calling her name and smiled when she saw it was Jenny. She quickly ended her conversation with the tech and started walking toward Jenny. Kate placed her hand on the officer's shoulder, "She's with me Jeremy."

Jenny quickly ducked under the policy tape and walked next to Kate as she led the blonde toward the center of the mass of people.

"You know, we really must get you one of those passes. That way next time you can just walk right on," Kate nodded.

Jenny agreed silently. Although, 'next time'? She didn't like that phrase. She never wanted to have to go through this again.

Suddenly, Kate stopped and looked around, "Now last I saw him, he was just finishing up with the EMTs," she mused. "Ah, there he is," she pointed.

Jenny turned her head to see if it was true. Sure enough, there was her Kevin, wrapped up in a blanket sitting in the back of ambulance with Javier beside him.

"Now remember he's still a little-" Kate began, but stopped because she realized Jenny had already taken off towards him. She smiled as she watched Kevin look up.

Kevin looked up when he heard his name being called. His eyes soon met Jenny's. He smiled as she started running towards him. The buttons on her coat were done up all wrong and her hair was all over the place, but Kevin couldn't have cared less. He was so thankful she was here. Before he knew it, she crashed into him and wrapped her small arms around him. She pressed her head up against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart

He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and enclosed her in his blanket. He let his head fall into her hair as he pulled her closer. She was so warm and her hair still smelled like strawberries. He never wanted to let go.

"I was so worried," Jenny murmured into his chest, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm fine. I promise. I'm not going anywhere," Kevin assured her.

"But what if-" Jenny began, looking up at him with fearful eyes.

"Shhhh," Kevin whispered, running his thumb over her cheek. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not about to let some stupid criminal ruin that. I'm going to do whatever it takes to come home and see those beautiful eyes of yours every single day."

Jenny leaned up and kissed his cold lips, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he reciprocated.

"You're still shivering," she murmured, her face inches from his, "When can we get you home?"

"As soon as Montgomery gives the all clear," Kevin told her.

"Can't we just leave?" Jenny asked hopefully, flashing him her dazzlingly sweet smile.

Kevin chuckled, "If that was the case, I would have left a long time ago." He pulled her back in and placed another kiss on the top of her head. "Are we still having Chinese tonight?" he wondered aloud.

"Of course. It's Thursday" Jenny smiled.

"Perfect."


End file.
